Pasado, presente y la muerte
by Jintan Tsubomi
Summary: Creyeron que sería la clave para una nueva vida; dejar los errores del pasado y cambiar su triste presente. Eso creían los empleados de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (actores y guardias) al entrar a trabajar allí, sin saber que en realidad era el lugar que destruiría su futuro. "Dicen que un niño asesinado maldijo esta pizzería, pero nuestra oscuridad fue quien lo hizo".
1. Introducción

**08:59 PM; ORFANATO KEVIN ADAMS**

Los pequeños residentes del orfanato caminaban ordenadamente, siguiendo instrucciones de los monitores, con destino a sus cuartos. Chicos por un lado y chicas por el otro, eso dictaban las reglas. Muchos de ellos se despedían deseándose las buenas noches, y dos de ellos alargaron ese último momento del día hasta que los regañaron.

—Buenas noches, Cleo —se despidió un chico pelirrojo de su amiga una vez fueron separados. Con una sonrisa, ella le abrazó por quinta vez y le deseó las buenas noches de igual modo. Lo vio alejarse y empezó a caminar en dirección a su grupo, pero fue detenida por una mano en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y encontró una sorpresa. Una agradable sorpresa: un hombre mayor, tirando para los cincuenta, de alta estatura, delgado, cabello negro engominado e impecable apariencia. Alguien a quien en serio le agradaba ver.

—Señor Harris —dijo a modo de saludo con mucho entusiasmo.

—Hola, mi Cleopatra —la saludó en broma, haciendo que la pequeña inflara sus mofletes con enfado. A pesar de todo, terminó riéndose.

Él levantó su vista y notó que el resto de las chicas habían desaparecido en sus habitaciones con las cuidadoras. Eran los únicos presentes en el pasillo. Esto le hizo sonreír aún más ampliamente. Tomó una de las pequeñas manos de la menor.

—¡Hace siglos que no paso por aquí a verte! Y ese vestido ni siquiera es de los que te he comprado yo.

—Jeje. Sí, esos ya no me quedan —dijo la niña.

—Eso me hace sentir aún más viejo... ¡Mi pequeña Cleo está creciendo! —exclamó con dramatismo—. Déjame observarlo mejor... Sí, así, da una vueltecita ¡por el señor Harris!

La niña volvió a reír e hizo caso, ayudándose de la mano del mayor para girar sobre su propio eje, logrando que su falda volara a su alrededor. Harris se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿A-así? —dijo ella entre apenada y divertida. Él levantó su pulgar como afirmación.

—Magnífico... Oye, Cleo —dijo el hombre luego de un pequeño silencio—, en verdad te he extrañado mucho y... aprovechando que no hay nadie despierto ¿por qué no vas más tarde a mi oficina? A jugar un rato... —susurró esas últimas palabras. Cleo parpadeó

—Me van a descubrir —dijo en el mismo tono confidente, con una sonrisa típica en los niños que te demuestra que se creen cometiendo una travesura.

—Eso no será problema para ti ¿verdad? Siempre has sido muy lista.

Cleo asintió, también había tenido ganas de ver al señor Harris hace semanas.

—Bien... ¡Pero será su culpa si alguien se-!... entera.

Entre esas palabras, el mayor alcanzó a robarle a la pequeña un corto beso en los labios. Esto logró que a Cleo la recorriera un escalofrío, pero sonrió, algo nerviosa. Ese era un mensaje secreto entre él y ella.

—Espero verte hoy —dijo abrazándola, susurrándole al oído—, mi Cleopatra.

 **11:23 PM, MANSIÓN EIGNER.**

El sonido de una incesante gotera lo estaba desesperando, empezaba a jugar cruelmente con su cordura. Por más que corriera, el sonido de la vida escapándose lentamente, gota a gota, lo perseguía como si fuera un insecto hospedado en sus oídos.

No sabía dónde ir. _«Puedes irte al fin del mundo se quieres luego, pero no te quedes en esta casa»_ lo recordaba como una orden, era exactamente lo que haría, pero había algo que aún lo tenía corriendo en círculos. Antes de saber exactamente a qué lugar se dirigía, chocó violentamente contra una puerta. Se acarició la nariz, la cual había recibido todo el impacto. Al descubrir dónde se encontraba sintió ganas de correr de nuevo, pero su conciencia se lo repetía incansablemente.

 _Si lo dejo aquí... lo matarán._

Abrió de sopetón, encontrando al dueño de esa habitación parado justo delante de la puerta, por lo que estuvo por golpearlo también. Era un chico castaño, algo más bajo que él, de ojos azules que ahora lo miraban sorprendidos.

—¡Dios, Bonnie! ¿Acaso te golpeaste con la puerta? —exclamó antes de que el mencionado lo echara para un lado, entrando en el cuarto y empezando a revisar todo lo que había.

—¡No es el momento para que me llames así! —gritó. Encontró una sudadera café claro y se la colocó rápidamente—. Debemos irnos, ahora.

—¿Qué estás...? ¡Oye! —No alcanzó a terminar cuando se vio tomado de la muñeca y arrastrado fuera de su habitación por los pasillos de la gran mansión.

Estaba entre forcejeando y dejándose arrastrar. Se sentía un poco asustado, pero no podía desconfiar del todo de su amigo. Lo llamó veces y le pidió que parara, pero no tuvo efecto alguno. No abrió la boca ni una sola vez más, solo se detuvo como pudo, deteniendo también al peli morado al punto de casi tirarlo al suelo. Éste no se molestó siquiera en mirar hacia atrás, o soltarse de la mano que lo mantenía allí y salir corriendo, solo veía al suelo temblando de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Freddy, vayámonos, por favor... T-tenemos que irnos —dijo entre sollozos el más alto.

—Si me explicas lo que sucedió tal vez pueda arreglarlo. Vamos...

Él odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón esa actitud de Freddy. Que siempre fuera tan maduro, que pensara siempre tan fríamente las cosas mientras él estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación; lo hacía sentir inferior, como un niño pequeño, aunque ambos tenían 7 años. Empezó a forcejear débilmente contra el agarre del castaño, el cual lo notó de inmediato e incremento su fuerza sobre la mano contraria.

—No se puede arreglar... Hice algo horrible y ahora...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito femenino de terror, que luego se ahogó en la garganta de su autor. A eso le siguió otro más agudo; uno infantil. Ambos palidecieron, pero a Bonnie le empezaban a fallar las piernas y a faltar el aire. Freddy reconoció de inmediato a las responsables de esos alaridos, dos personas que nunca se borrarían de su mente por más que quisiera. Miró al más bajo y habló con voz temblorosa.

—Riley... ¿qué hiciste?

 **09:25 PM; UNIVERSIDAD EIGNER.**

—Y con eso acaba la clase de hoy, pueden retirarse.

Todos guardaron sus cosas. A pesar de su desafortunada posición, el primero en abandonar la sala fue cierto muchacho rubio sentado en el último asiento. Esquivando el contacto con los demás de forma profesional, pasó rápidamente frente al escritorio del profesor y cruzó la puerta con la vista insistentemente fija en el suelo.

—Ah, Fitzgerald —le llamó el profesor, pero el chico ya se había ido. Suspiró, esta vez no permitiría que se escapara de hablar con él. Buscó en los alrededores a alguien sin más alternativa que obedecer, encontrando rápidamente a su víctima.

—Hey, Schmidt, ven un segundo.

El chico de cabello negro se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al que le llamaba, saliendo por un momento de la conversación con su gran grupo de amigos.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —dijo con fingida voz de víctima, ganándose varias risas.

—Nada ¿Puedes por favor ir a buscar a Fitzgerald? Se fue muy rápido y debo decirle algo importante.

—¿Fitzgerald? —dijo más bien para sí mismo el pelinegro, intentando buscar en un rincón de su memoria de qué le sonaba ese nombre—. Mm... ¡Ah claro! El que se sienta al fondo.

—Cofcof raro cofcof —se burló alguien más allá, haciendo que todos, incluido Mike, rieran con ganas.

—Sí, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Acaba de irse así que no creo que sea difícil encontrarlo.

—Espera un segundo ¿Quién dijo que en verdad iría?

—Tal vez el hecho de que seas el único que está apunto de reprobar mi ramo ¿no te dice nada?

Buscó un alegato, pero no encontró nada.

—Está bieeeeen —dijo al fin.

Sin entusiasmo alguno, salió en busca de una persona que apenas había visto pasar algunas veces. No se le veía por el pasillo, así que había muchos lugares posibles donde pudiera estar ahora, y el peor de ellos era camino a su casa. Antes de darse por vencido, decidió, lanzando una moneda al aire, revisar los baños. Si no estaba allí ya vería el profesor cómo encontrarlo.

Caminó hasta allí y al llegar entró con confianza, encontrando el lugar completamente a oscuras.

—Oye Fitzgerald ¿Estás aquí? —llamó solo para verificar, creyendo hablarle al aire. Se sorprendió enormemente al recibir la respuesta: un sollozo, que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, seguido del sonido de alguien colocándole seguro a la puerta de una caseta—. ¿Quién está allí?

No estaba loco, alguien definitivamente estaba llorando. A medida que avanzaba esa persona aumentaba el tono en su voz, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más nervioso. Tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién está allí?

A pesar de lo poco interesado que debía estar, había algo preocupante. Insistió en llamar durante casi un minuto, pero todo rastro de vida había desaparecido como tragado por el baño. Se quedó allí, hasta que vio algo escurriendo por debajo de la puerta.

Sangre. Mucha.

 _Mierda_.

 **09:20 PM; EXTERIOR DE FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINNER.**

El lugar irradiaba un aura de felicidad y diversión hipnotizador. Se podía oler la fragancia de la deliciosa comida que disfrutaban los grandes y pequeños al interior, se oían risas y las luces se colaban por el marco de la puerta y las ventanas. Ese espectáculo observaba el pequeño con ojos somnolientos.

Hace horas se había separado de su madre, estaba hambriento, completamente aburrido, con frío y le dolían los pies; habría dado lo que fuera por entrar en ese lugar que prometía ser el paraíso. Empezó a sollozar, llamando a su madre.

—¿Qué sucede niño? ¿Estás perdido?

Levantó rápidamente su cabeza, encontrando el origen de la profunda voz. Un hombre mayor, presumiblemente el mismo que estacionó su auto hace un segundo frente al local. Al verlo lo único que hizo fue incrementar su llanto.

—No llores, pequeño —dijo sonriendo—. Tengo algo para ti.

Al decir esas palabras, se metió a a su auto, saliendo con algo oculto tras su espalda. La curiosidad había tomado el lugar de la tristeza en la mente del niño. Se acercó mas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó. El hombre sonrió.

—Un regalo para ti —dijo, como si aguantara la risa. Esto no le importó. Con duda lo tomó en sus manos; se trataba de un pastel de chocolate, lo que hizo gruñir el estomago del pequeño. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo llevó a la boca, devorándolo movido por el hambre feroz que sentía.

—¡Gracias, señor! —dijo con la boca llena. Ese era el pastel más delicioso que haya comido alguna vez.

—No hay de qué, pequeño.

Dichas esas palabras, el misterioso héroe se subió de vuelta a su coche y se perdió por la calle. El chico se chupó los dedos y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared del restaurante. Se sentía bien con el estómago lleno.

Sin embargo, repentinamente el bienestar fue reemplazado por un dolor incomparable a cualquier otro que haya sentido en su corta vida. Unos retortijones se apoderaron de su estómago, obligándolo a hacerse una bola en el suelo, llorando a gritos. De la nada, expulsó todo lo que había comido, incluido el pastel con lo de esa tarde. Cayó al suelo aún llorando, pero nadie le oía. El miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero de a poco dejó de sentirse mal, de hecho, dejó de sentir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿ _Por qué me está pasando esto?_ Se preguntó.

 _Puede que ese hombre de morado tenga la culpa._

* * *

 **¡Hola lectores ociosos de Fanfiction! Esta es mi primera historia de FNaF, ojalá y no quede muy horrible ;u;**

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

-Los personajes de esta historia están basados en los de Pole-bear, por la única razón de que... así funciona en mi cabeza (?) Si ustedes se los quieren imaginar de otra forma, ahí ustedes~

-Todo el mundo ya sabe que Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, si no que al genial Scott Cawthon ^-^

-No sé cada cuanto actualice esto, tengo como diez proyectos pendientes ;u;

-Esta historia va dedicada a mis dos amigos del alma, Valentina Aguilera y Matías Castillo, los malditos responsables de que me haya obsesionado con este juego y todo lo referente a él. ¡Ah! Y tambien a Alicia Startblack por sacarme de la sequedad mental con sus historias xD si lo estás leyendo, gracias :3

 **Eso más que nada (?)**

 **Jintan Tsubomi dice ¡Aloha!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuestra promesa

**Jintan aquí con una cosa importante:**

 **Si alguien esperaba esta continuación... perdonar. No tengo muchas excusas que les interesen.**

 **Aclaraciones** (porque después dicen que no avisé):

 **-** **Fnaf no me pertenece, sino que a Scott Cawthon** que ahora nos está haciendo sufrir a todos. Solo son míos los nombres de los personajes y uno que otro OC.

- **Referencias a violencia y abuso sexual** (no soy muy explícita con esas cosas)

- **Foxyca** **.**

- **Tal vez** (Y SOLO TAL VEZ Y SÍ, A TI TE HABLO, ALICIA) **slash.**

- **Con todo mi amor al Mati y la Neko Valita** , la pareja del siglo :3

* * *

La noche estaba ya bastante avanzada, la luna alumbraba con su luz el techo del gran edificio, donde no se oían más que calmadas respiraciones de niños adormecidos, todos obedientemente acostados y arropados en sus camas. Todos menos uno, que rompía el silencio con sus pisadas.

—¿Está aquí, señor Harris? —preguntó la menor asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—Sí, ven aquí, pequeña.

Ella no dudó demasiado, aquel hombre era el más amado por sus amigos del recinto, un hombre cariñoso y bondadoso, acostumbrado a consentir en todo a los pequeños, en especial a las niñas. Se sentó en las firmes piernas de su protector, mientras éste acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Yo debería estar dormida ahora —rió como típica niña cometiendo una travesura.

—Así es, niña traviesa —dijo el hombre jugando con su pequeña nariz—. Todos tus amigos duermen ¿No? —Peguntó, recibiendo una corta afirmación—. Genial... Entonces, Cleo... Sabes que siempre has sido mi favorita ¿No?

—Las otras dicen que eso está mal —respondió quedamente con cierta tristeza.

—Oh, no les hagas caso, te envidian por lo linda que eres —dijo picando el estómago de la niña, ganándose una pequeña risa—. Shh... No quieres que nos descubran despiertos ¿no?

Cleo negó.

—¿Por qué me llamó tan tarde? —preguntó curiosa—. Pudo haber venido mañana...

—Es que no soportaba las ganas de verte —dijo posando su gran mano en la rodilla de la niña—. Además... a esta hora podemos jugar juegos de grandes sin que nos molesten. —Su mano subía cada vez más por su muslo.

—¿De grandes? ¿Qué... juegos?

Su palma sudaba ansiosa bajo la falda infantil.

—Uno que... yo puedo enseñarte.

...

La habitación masculina yacía en silencio; la única actividad ocurría en los sueños de los pequeños que avanzaban sin límites. Desde una de las camas, las sábanas se transformaban en olas y los marcos en gigantescas embarcaciones. El valiente solo debía dar la orden y todos los cañones se apuntarían hacia el gran buque enemigo. _«¡Preparados!... ¡Apunten!...»_

—Finnick.

Fue arrancado tan abruptamente de su magnífica ensoñación que de su boca salió un jadeo de sorpresa. De todos modos se negó a darse la vuelta ¿Barcos o la molesta voz? Era más que obvio lo que prefería.

—Finnick. —Sin alterarse ahora tampoco— ¡Foxy!

Entonces sí hubo una reacción diferente. En un rápido movimiento abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, solo una persona lo llamaría así.

—Cleo... ¿Qué ha...?

—¡Ayúdame, escóndeme!

Finnick notó la desesperación en su voz y las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos. Luego oyó pesados pasos en el pasillo. No hubo tiempo de sumar dos más dos, solo levantó las sábanas y dejó que la pequeña se metiera con él en la cama.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, permaneció así un rato y luego fue cerrada de nuevo. Cleo dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

—¡Irnos! Lo planeamos antes ¿no? Podemos hacerlo, solo...

El pelirrojo no entendía nada, pero Cleo iba muy en serio. ¿Irse? Lo habían pensado, escapar antes de que tuvieran que separarlos, pero de todos modos ella era la menos emocionada con la idea ¿Por qué de repente...?

—Cleo... e-estás temblando —dijo con la preocupación desbordando. Puso una mano en el hombro de la niña, lo que logró hacerla temblar con más brusquedad y arrancarle un río de lágrimas, pero se contenía con esfuerzo, casi con dolor, los sollozos.

—Por favor... Por favor vayámonos ahora —suplicó con la voz quebrada. Era demasiado para su mente y también para la resistencia de Finnick, quien apresó entre sus brazos con toda la firmeza posible el tembloroso cuerpo de la pequeña de cinco años—. No quiero volver a verlo... S-si me ve aquí mañana él... é-él va...

—¿Quién? —preguntó, recibiendo en respuesta un sollozo. Tragó saliva—. Está bien... muy bien, nos iremos, pero luego tendrás que explicarme.

Desesperadamente asintió en su pecho dejando marcas mojadas de lágrimas y moco; poco le importaba eso ya al mayor luego de tantas veces sirviendo de pañuelo para la rubia. Dejó que los minutos pasaran hasta que el único movimiento perceptible en Cleo fue su pecho subiendo y bajando acorde a su respiración, recién entonces Finnick la soltó y acomodó bajo la ropa de cama con especial cuidado.

La cosa era extraña, le mareaba pensar lo que pudo haber pasado, por qué Cleo estaría despierta a esa hora, esa persona de la que hablaba... Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se acostó junto a su amiga, contagiándose con la tranquilidad de su rostro, hasta que...

—Cuéntame la historia.

Dio un respingo. Para él la menor estaba dormida hace medio segundo. Se removió incómodo, alejando su propia cara de la ajena.

—L-la historia... claro —tartamudeó nervioso y empezó, no tuvo que pensarlo un momento siquiera—. _En alta mar se veía imponente barco, el famoso barco pirata comandado por un valiente capitán, del cual se contaban muchas leyendas..._

A medida que las palabras fluían en su pequeña burbuja confidencial, Cleo cerraba de a poco sus ojos, cayendo en un sueño donde el mundo que conocía desaparecía, y ella y Finnick se veían enfrentados a aventuras fantásticas, fuera de todo sufrimiento... todas las preocupaciones...

...

La sala más grande del recinto se encontraba llena; no solo de personas, sino que también de ruido. Los jóvenes habitantes del orfanato estaban reunidos al rededor de las amplias mesas con un plato de comida al frente, devorándolo como si fuera su primera comida en días, lo que era una gran mentira. Hablaban a gritos y escupían y salpicaban gotas de sopa hacia cualquier lado; poco les importaban los modales en la mesa y menos les importaba a las cuidadoras molestarse en corregirles. Entre tanto ruido y movimiento nadie notaría la crisis de una sola pequeña.

En su rincón de la mesa, Cleo veía su plato de sopa sin verlo realmente, más bien sus ojos estaban mirando un punto en su interior, algo que sabía no se podría borrar. Revolvió el fluido en su plato hasta que la sola visión le dio asco y tiró la cuchara a un lado, temblando con la mirada gacha.

A nadie le importaba.

—Cleo —la llamó el chico a su lado—, tienes que comer.

A nadie excepto a uno.

A penas giró los ojos para percatarse de la sonrisa brillante del mayor; casi olvidaba que estaba sentada con alguien, y que había más gente alrededor. Tomó de mala gana la cuchara, disponiéndose a seguir la orden antes de notar el paquete de galletas que le extendía Finnick por debajo de la mesa. A saber de dónde lo había sacado. Sonrió y sacó una por mera consideración, le asqueaba la sola idea de meterse algo a la boca.

—Si no comes vas a estar todo el día con sueño —siguió fingiendo la reprimenda, así como pasaba una cuidadora frente a ellos, dirigiéndoles una rápida mirada. No le dio importancia y continuó su camino, todos sabían que ese chico cuidaba mejor de la niña de lo que podría o pudo hacerlo nadie nunca. Mejor, un trabajo menos para ella. Ambos se rieron y siguieron en lo suyo, pero a Cleo le inquietaba lo extraño del comportamiento de Finnick. No es que se estuviera portando diferente con ella, de hecho, solo actuaba igual que siempre. Y ese era precisamente el problema. Era como si todo rastro de la conversación de a noche hubiera desaparecido; no parecía afectado ni mucho menos.

Y eso, Cleo no sabía si le aliviaba o le molestaba.

...

Era lunes, así que después del almuerzo los niños fueron todos dirigidos a los salones de clase, donde había surtidos niños de todas las edades. Cleo y Finnick no compartían curso, ya que ambos eran lo suficientemente listos para ir en el curso que le correspondía a su edad; ella estaba tres grados más abajo.

Esa vez no logró retener ninguna palabra dicha en clase. Todo lo que había en su cuaderno eran rayas que pretendían ser letras para despistar a la profesora, o para mantener su mente ocupada en alguna cosa. No podía evitarlo, su cabeza se había quedado estancada en un punto del pasado, específicamente la noche anterior, en un cuarto que de pronto se le hizo claustrofóbico y aterrador, con un hombre que escondía garras y dientes tras regalos y sonrisas.

—Profesora ¿puedo ir al baño? —dijo Cleo levantando la mano, ocultando lo mejor que pudo el temblor en su voz. La mujer la miró un segundo. Estaba pálida, y por su expresión parecía espantada. Se lo permitió.

—No te demores.

Salió sin mirar a nadie, con paso rápido para evitar ponerse a llorar en medio del salón. Una vez afuera empezó a correr, derramando lágrimas silenciosas que nadie vería, que se desvanecerían sin afectar a nadie más que a ella misma, marcando surcos en sus mejillas y en sus entrañas.

Llegó al baño y allí lo vomitó todo: las galletas, el poco desayuno de esa mañana, la cena de ayer, los dulces de ese hombre perverso. Todo quedó fuera de su estómago cayendo con suerte dentro del inodoro.

Ella quería que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, volver en el tiempo, hablar con alguien acerca de eso; pero no podía, las reglas del juego le habían quedado claras. Se habían encargado de que las entendiera todas y cada una de ellas.

Rompió a llorar con ganas, temblando de tal modo que amenazaba con quebrar su propio cuerpo. Deseando que en algún momento mágicamente apareciera Foxy por la puerta a ayudarle, a abrazarla; pero se encontró sola en los siguientes cinco minutos, y horriblemente desamparada de camino de vuelta a la sala de clases.

...

La campana sonó cinco veces más para que los niños se vieran libres; de cada uno de ellos salió una exclamación de alegría. Lo primero que hizo Cleo al verse fuera de la sala, fue correr donde debía encontrarse su amigo. Lo vio salir entre los demás niños, sonriendo un poco nervioso a lo que le decían. No se percató de la presencia de la niña hasta que se sintió rodeado por un par de delgados brazos, y una cabellera rubia le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

—¿Cleo? —dijo confundido mirando la desordenada fila de cabellos amarillos. La pequeña permaneció con su rostro oculto en su pecho. Antes de que pudiera corresponder fue interrumpido.

—¡Hey, llegó la novia de Finnick!

Todos los niños empezaron a reírse, logrando que la cara del mayor enrojeciera. Separó a Cleo por los hombros, dejándola con un vacío inexplicable y una sensación de tristeza que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Era por eso que Foxy había dejado de hablarle? ¿Por eso la ignoraba?

—¡Cállate, idiota! —gritó aún con vergüenza, sin ningún resultado, claro; pero a pesar de eso tomó la mano de la menor y se largó de allí, bajo la mirada de todos. Otros seguían riendo.

—¡Le gusta, le gusta! —siguieron en tono infantil, a lo que poco a poco se unían los demás. Ahora Finnick no estaba solo rojo de vergüenza, sino que también de ira. A pesar de eso no soltó a Cleo en ningún momento, ahora sorprendida... y muy feliz. Una vez quedaron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, Finnick se detuvo y miró a Cleo un poco más tranquilo y con la cara de una tonalidad roja un poco menos intensa. Se agachó a su altura.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. La rubia asintió, mirando el suelo apenada— ¿Por qué me abrazaste así?

No contestó, solo repitió dicha acción, haciendo que el mayor suspirara. Ella le debía una larga explicación, pero no podía dejar de protegerla. Si era algo que le generara dolor él tendría paciencia; hace mucho había aprendido lo que era madurar por el bien de alguien más, alguien importante.

La abrazó. El que la estuviera haciendo sufrir acabaría por lo menos sin piernas.

...

A pesar del emotivo encuentro entre ambos, la actitud de Finnick cambió drásticamente durante y después de la cena. No se dirigieron la palabra ni una vez y luego él caminó por delante de la más baja, ignorando todo lo que le decía. Foxy de hecho estaba tan empeñado en hacer caso omiso de sus palabras que no sabía ni por dónde estaba yendo, solo seguía los pasillos y doblaba cuando se le cruzaba una pared. Cleo no quería llorar nunca más, quería dejar de ser una molestia, ser igual de fuerte que su amigo, pero la actitud del pelirrojo no estaba ayudando a su causa.

—Foxy, escúchame —insistió, pero no recibió respuesta. Él solo apresuraba el paso dejándola atrás por ser un poco más lenta. La estaba desesperando—. Foxy, por favor... creí que me ibas a ayudar. Creí que... íbamos a irnos juntos.

El pelirrojo paró, casi haciendo que la menor chocara con su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para verle la cara, en la que ella pudo notar algo de arrepentimiento. Luego miró para todos lados, comprobando que se encontraban solos.

—Cleo... ¿En serio quieres hacer esto? —preguntó. Él había propuesto la idea hace tiempo y sabía que ella lo seguiría en todo, pero lo había estado pensando. Desde esa noche su cabeza no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto ¿Estaría bien dejar el orfanato? Tenía miedo de arrastrar a Cleo a algo tan desconocido como lo era el exterior de las paredes del edificio. Todo lo que sabía al respecto eran las veces que habían ido de excursión, esas que siempre financiaba el señor Harris, donde los llevaban al campo o al parque de diversiones ¿Y si era peligroso? Él siempre estaba tras las aventuras, pero temía que algo pudiera pasarle a Cleo allí afuera, y todo sería culpa.

—S-si no nos vamos... no sé que va a pasar.

Y he ahí otro problema. Tras esas palabras, Foxy no sabía cuál era el lugar más peligroso. Ella, por la que arriesgaría hasta su propia vida, le decía que algo horrible le sucedería si no vencía sus miedos; el dilema más grande que había tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora. Respiró hondo y volvió a revisar los alrededores con la mirada.

—Bien... nos vamos —sentenció con resignación. A Cleo se le iluminó el rostro—. ¡Pero tengo algunas condiciones!

Ella solo asintió varias veces, feliz por lo que consiguió. Podía aceptar lo que sea con tal de escaparse. Foxy lo pensó un segundo, como si no se esperase del todo esa reacción.

—Bien, ah... —pensó unos segundos—. Primero: mi nombre desde ahora es Foxy, no Finnick —dijo con seriedad. Cleo aceptó. Era fácil de cumplir, después de todo ella le había dado ese apodo—. Segundo: yo soy el líder una vez afuera, así que tienes que hacer lo que diga.

—Bueno —sonrió la menor—. ¿Algo más? —preguntó con cierta impaciencia.

—Sí —empezó, su cara tomando un ligero tinte carmesí—, tú eres mi prioridad así que... Aunque no te guste t-tu seguridad va primero que la mía ¿okey?

Eso le tomó más tiempo de decidir. No quería ser una carga, tampoco quería que Foxy saliese lastimado por su culpa; quería vivir con él y protegerlo así como él lo hacía con ella. Pero no tenía más alternativa.

—Bueno...

Luego siguió un incómodo silencio. _¿En serio está bien con todo eso?_ Se dijo el pelirrojo con algo de sorpresa. Estaba demasiado decidida, sus ojos lo demostraban, el hecho de estar dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse del orfanato... a Foxy se le hacía inexplicable, pero pronto la haría hablara. Miró el reloj de la pared: las 8:50 PM, si no volvían vendrían a regañarles. Cleo sintió ambas manos del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros.

—Tenemos que ir a dormir —dijo con calma. Ella parecía confundida ante la petición y ladeó la cabeza.

—Pero ¿No vamos a irnos? —preguntó con inocencia, a lo que el mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿¡Q-quieres irte ahora!?

La pequeña hizo un puchero, pero antes de poder replicar fue interrumpida por una voz. No la de su amigo o una mínimamente deseable; todo lo contrario, en realidad.

—Vaya vaya... —Aquella exclamación hizo que el mayor levantara la vista y la menor se congelara—. ¡Pero si son el dúo inseparable! Qué extraño verles aquí, pero sería más raro no verles juntos ¿no?

Foxy rió un poco, avergonzado.

—Solo dábamos una vuelta, señor Harris, nosotros... no hacíamos nada ¿cierto, Cle-?... ¿Cleo?

Tuvo que interrumpirse. El hombre dio un paso hacia delante, y Cleo al instante se escondió tras su espalda, aferrándose a la tela con fuerza. Foxy parpadeó y miró al hombre como listo para disculparse, congelándose de nuevo al ver que la cara de disgusto que éste tenía era peor de lo que pensaba.

—Es muy desubicado de tu parte hacer eso, Cleo ¿no crees? —dijo el de traje recobrándose de a poco. La menor no hizo nada, solo se quedó atrás del pelirrojo... ¿temblando? El último estaba cada vez más confundido—. Hey, pequeño ¿por qué no nos dejas a mí y a la dulce Cleopatra a solas?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó más cortante de lo que quería sonar. Harris levantó una ceja.

—Hay algo que quiero entregarle...

—Puede hacerlo mañana, es muy tarde ahora.

Finnick sabía que detrás de sus palabras había algo más, y era más que obvio que nada bueno traían si tomamos cómo la pequeña empezó a negar desesperada sobre su espalda desde que el hombre hizo la primera petición. Retrocedió un paso y el contrario dio otro hacia el frente. Una vez más se forzó a relajar sus facciones.

—Oh ¿lo que veo aquí es envidia? No te preocupes, pequeño, mañana te daré lo que te mereces también.

Esa última frase hizo que de la boca de Cleo saliera un jadeo, acorde con su agitada respiración. Estaba entrando en pánico y lo seguiría si no se alejaba de ese lugar cuanto antes, pero sus piernas no respondían. Finnick frunció el ceño al notarlo.

—Tiene que ir a dormir.

—Será solo un momento.

—Las cuidadoras van a retarla...

—Yo hablaré con ellas.

—Ayer también volvió tarde por su culpa.

—No creerás que le hice al... go.

Eso era, era lo que sospechaba. Él tenía razón. Palideció completamente al tener ante sus ojos la verdad. Era este hombre el que le había hecho daño a su amiga, él la había lastimado mientras él dormía, mientras todos dormían, mientras nadie estaba viendo. Sintió nauseas de repente, ganas terribles de lanzarse contra ese sujeto y golpearlo fuerte, dejarlo aún más traumatizado de lo que estaba Cleo, pero las manos de la mencionada, aferradas a su camiseta, lo mantenían en su lugar. El culpable tosió un par de veces mientras acomodaba su corbata, intentando suavizar las cosas con una sonrisa, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Su sonrisa se deshizo.

—¿Ella te contó algo? —el pelirrojo negó—. Ya veo... es malo husmear en los asuntos de otro, Finnick.

El tono en el que fueron mencionadas esas últimas palabras le puso los pelos de punta. Una nerviosa mano se extendió para tomar una mano temblorosa y arrastró a la asustada dueña de ésta lejos; dejando a Harris con la ira aflorando, rechinando los dientes.

Corrieron un buen tramo, lo suficiente para estar a salvo, pero no tanto como para que les encontraran y les mandaran a dormir. Cleo se secó sus húmedas mejillas con el dorso de su mano derecha, intentando calmar su palpitante corazón. Foxy estaba en lo mismo, pero una vez recuperado se volvió hacia la pequeña ganándose frente a ella; no con la mejor cara que digamos.

—¿¡Hablabas de él!? —Gritó, sin leerse del todo su intención en su rostro. No sabía si se sentía asustado, enojado, impotente, asustado o más asustado... la última sonaba como una buena opción. Cleo asintió en respuesta—. ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!? ¡Te he dicho que te alejes de él! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?

El cuerpo de la menor empezó a temblar de nuevo, sin poder encontrar una respuesta coherente a todas sus preguntas. Además el tono en que le hablaba no hacía más fácil la tarea de pensar. Su voz salió casi inaudible, quebrándose en cada sílaba.

—Y-yo... n-no s-sé... s-solo...

—¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¡Sabes que no es bueno! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! ¿¡No me crees?! —continuó gritando enfurecido, a Cleo no le quedaba espacio para seguir retrocediendo, y la angustia en su pecho ya no era solo un pequeño pinchazo; la estaba devorando. Estalló en amargas lágrimas.

—¡N-no sé, n-no quis-se! É-el... él s-solo...

Finnick la vio quebrarse y eso le basto para volver en sí. La culpa y la cordura empezaron a golpear dentro, así como la impotencia y el enfado aminoraban. No era él quien debía sentirse asustado, lo sabía y se lo repetía, era ella la víctima aquí. Relajó su rostro y su postura, dejando salir la agitación en un suspiro.

—Perdón, Cleo —dijo, abrazándola una vez más, siendo correspondido inmediatamente—. Nos vamos hoy ¿sí? No te preocupes.

Ella asintió, apretando contra ella el cuerpo contrario y sucesivamente. Foxy no quería dejarla ir, no quería que algo volviera a ocurrirle, no volvería a romper su promesa. La protegería en serio desde ahora. No importaba qué tan horribles recuerdos le trajera ese parche sobre su propio ojo.

...

Entró con sigilo a la habitación femenina. Miró hacia todos lados por quinta vez, todas parecían estar durmiendo. Caminó con más confianza hasta el centro.

—Cleo... —susurró, aliviándose al oír una cama moverse y otro par de pasos crujir por sobre la madera. Se volteó al origen del ruido, encontrándose con la quien justamente esperaba.

—Tardaste demasiado.

—No es verdad, llegué a tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa. Definitivamente estaba emocionándose con la idea de la fuga. Había estado en sus sueños más locos mucho tiempo, en su pecho se creaba una mezcla homogénea de ansias, emoción, pánico y felicidad. Luego vería cómo lidiar con eso, ahora tenía que centrarse en cómo salir sin ser vistos—. ¿Recuerdas qué hacer?

Ella asintió, repasando en su mente cada uno de los pasos de su plan, aprendidos de memoria. Encontrar y llevar consigo solo lo que le pareciera necesario; seguir sus pasos en todo momento hasta llegar a la cocina, allí sacar algo de comida y salir por la ventana que está siempre abierta. Lo tenían planificado desde hace meses—. Bien, ayúdame a buscar cosas.

Captando el mensaje, la pequeña caminó al pie de la cama de una de sus compañeras, donde se encontraba un baúl lleno de sus pertenencias. Sin mayor dificultad lo abrió, estos no tenían ninguna clase de seguro. Foxy por su parte hizo lo mismo con un baúl diferente.

Si iban a salir, debían estar bien preparados, y solo con sus cosas no alcazaba. Además que todo lo que Cleo tenía se lo había dado el señor Harris, y claro que no se llevaría nada de eso.

Su recompensa fue una manta, una chaqueta y dos suéteres; no quería dejar a sus amigas sin nada. Supuso que entenderían la desaparición de un par de cosas.

Las intenciones de Foxy eran un poco diferentes. Mientras detrás de él Cleo sacaba prendas bonitas o abrigadoras, él escarbaba hasta el fondo entre todos los cachureos que las niñas guardaban hasta encontrar su objetivo: dinero. A veces encontraba una alcancía, billetes sueltos, o un par de monedas; todo servía para su causa. A espaldas de Cleo, claro está. Los piratas tienen en sus botines un montón de oro y plata que gastaban en ron y cosas caras, y si seguía así ellos tendrían su tesoro personal pronto. Ya habría de agradecérselo después.

Una vez tuvo una buena cantidad, tomó la mano de la rubia y la guió a la salida. Esta vez el destino fue la habitación de chicos, donde repitieron la acción.

El resultado allí fue un poco decepcionante para Foxy. Los chicos tenían muy pocos fondos, si es que no tenían ninguno; apenas pudo sacar un par de centavos por todos. Apretó las monedas en un puño, frustrado, pero claro que su amiga estaba en otras condiciones.

—Finnick, mira lo que tengo —le llamó la pequeña a sus espaldas. Con rapidez ocultó las tintineantes fichas de metal en su bolsillo.

—¿Q-qué es?

Con una gran sonrisa, extendió sus brazos hacia él, llena de orgullo. En sus manos reposaba un pequeño libro con una ilustración y un título en la portada que conocía muy bien. _Las aventuras del capitán Foxy_. Los ojos le brillaron al verlo.

—¿De dónde...?

—Él lo tenía —dijo apuntando la cama tras de ella—. Quieres llevarlo ¿no? —Foxy extendió su mano para tomarlo, sonriendo.

—Gracias... Ahora apresúrate, tenemos que irnos pronto.

Con un decidido asentimiento, Cleo volvió a lo suyo y el pelirrojo dejó el libro sobre su cama, con la frustración de a poco volviendo a nacer. Puede que estuviera bien con el dinero que ya tenía recolectado, sabía por sus amigos que, además de grandes lujos, se necesitaba plata para conseguir cosas como golosinas y revistas; pero también quería comprarle algo a Cleo, para pedirle perdón por no haberla ayudado, por haberle gritado y por haber sido un idiota. Tal vez una muñeca serviría, pero no tenía suficiente. Sabía que algo se le pasaba. Algo, algo, algo...

Su mente fue iluminada por un ligero ronquido, el mismo que seguía rebotando insistentemente en las paredes, pero recién ahora llamaba en algo su atención. El único que roncaba en el cuarto era Ryan, el mayor que tenía su cama situada justo junto a la ventana. El que siempre estaba haciendo favores a las cuidadoras y al mismo señor Harris, y esos trabajos eran siempre muy bien recompensados y en efectivo. Sí que debía tener una buena cantidad oculta en esa caja. Finnick se maravilló ante su descubrimiento, pero la decepción llegó con rapidez. Ese resultaba ser el único que sí le había colocado un candado a su baúl.

Chasqueó la lengua, era como tener un cofre del tesoro frente a sus narices, pero que la llave estuviese perdida. Un pirata no podía dejar que algo como eso le ocurriera, siempre debía encontrar la forma... ¿dónde estaba la clave?

 _Piensa, Foxy... si fueras Ryan ¿dónde ocultarías una llave?_

Cada segundo perdido le ponía nervioso. En cualquier momento Cleo se daría cuenta de que no quedaba nada más que revisar, o incluso antes de eso uno de los chicos podría despertar y verlos a ambos desvalijándolos.

 _Ryan... es malo para ocultar cosas, siempre olvida dónde las dejó. Y siempre lleva algo encima para recordarlo..._

—Finnick, creo que ya tenemos muchas cosas —dijo la rubia, que luchaba porque una manta verde cupiera dentro de su bolso. El pelirrojo suspiro, ya no había tiempo que perder.

—Ven, te ayudo.

Tomando su mochila, metió algunas de las cosas que Cleo había recolectado, ahora cabían justas en ambos bultos.

—¿Estamos listos? — preguntó con ilusión. Ella estaba casi tan emocionada como lo estaba él. El pequeño pirata asintió, poniendo en sus hombros la abultada mochila—. ¿Qué encontraste tú?

Ante su pregunta se quedó completamente mudo. Tosió una vez, nervioso.

—Ah... ya verás afuera.

Sin más palabras, guió de la misma forma de antes a su acompañante fuera de la habitación. O en eso estaba hasta que llegó a la puerta.

 _Si no tiene esa cosa en el cuello no se acuerda de nada... ¡Claro!_

Soltó la mano de Cleo para empezar a correr en dirección a la cama que le estaba causando problemas. La llave... Ryan siempre la llevaba colgada al cuello.

—Foxy, tenemos que irnos... —susurró acercándose, un poco asustada por los pasos que ya se oían en el pasillo.

—Solo dame un momento, no demoraré nada.

No tuvo que levantar una sábana siquiera, el collar con la llave colgando estaba a la vista. ¿Cómo lo sacaría? Cortarlo sonaba bien, tenía tijeras en su propio baúl. Recorrió casi corriendo la distancia entre esa cama y la suya, todo bajo la extrañada, confundida y preocupada mirada de Cleo.

—F-Foxy, hablo en serio, alguien podría... —fue cortada por la rápida silueta del chico pasando frente a ella. Ni siquiera se había detenido a escucharla. Hizo un puchero—. ¡Foxy-!

—¡Shh! —la calló, nervioso por el tono tan alto que había tomado la menor—. Lo vas a despertar.

Con las manos ansiosas pero firmes, dirigió la punta del metal al cuello del chico durmiente; éste no se enteraba de nada. Para facilitarse el trabajo tomó entre sus dedos el delgado cordel que lo separaba de su pequeño botín. Solo por un par de centímetros...

—Que... ¿¡QUÉ...?! —La antes tranquila expresión del mayor se tornó en una aterrada—. ¿¡Qué haces!?

Finnick soltó todo; el collar, las tijeras, y cogió la mano de Cleo para echarse a correr hacia la puerta. El niño seguía gritando, lo que despertó a todos los demás.

—¡Te dije que era mala idea!

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —la cortó el pelirrojo, completamente nervioso. Salieron del cuarto con pasos apresurados, esperando que la segunda fase del plan pasara sin inconvenientes, pero los pocos pasos una inspectora salió. Apenas pudieron ver un rastro de ella con lo concentrados que estaban en el frente.

—¡Oigan, vuelvan aquí en este instante!

Obviamente no hicieron caso de sus palabras. Cleo empezaba a sentir que daba un paso y flotaba tres.

—¡Foxy, ve más lento! —le suplicó mientras intentaba alcanzar su ritmo; cosa imposible, por cierto.

—P-perdón, no hay tiempo.

Aún si no se daba la vuelta sabía perfectamente que había alguien siguiéndolos, o que de la siguiente puerta saldría alguien y los detendría. Su única meta era llegar a salvo a la cocina, cuya puerta ya aparecía frente a ellos. La voz chillona de la mujer de antes aún los llamaba, pero solo les hacía acelerar el paso.

—¡No se atrevan a-!

Su advertencia fue cortada por la puerta cerrándose y Finnick colocando una silla para bloquearla.

—¡Rápido, mete en la mochila todo lo que quepa! —dijo el mayor pasándole dicho objeto a Cleo y sujetando la puerta como seguro extra. Ella no demoró más de un minuto en llenar el poco espacio libre con algunas frutas y galletas, más unas hogazas de pan.

En cuanto los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron y oyeron pasos alejándose, Foxy dejó la puerta y corrió hacia la ventana, prácticamente saltando de esta al llegar, no era demasiado alta. Cleo se asomó por la misma, y repitió la acción sin dudarlo.

Solo les quedaba algo más. Justo cuando la rubia tuvo los pies sobre la tierra, empezaron a correr hacia la pandereta que separaba el patio de juego del recinto con el jardín de una casa adjunta. Luego de eso no era nada difícil hacer su camino hasta la calle. Foxy miró con ojos brillantes de emoción a su compañera al llegar al pie del obstáculo, la cual correspondió de igual manera.

—¿Lista?

—¡Claro!

La invitó a subir a su espalda, y ella empezó a trepar por sus hombros hasta que pudo asomar la nariz por el otro lado de la pandereta. Con un poco de fuerza de parte de ambos, puedo finalmente treparse en la construcción de cemento y sentarse en su cúspide; fue cosa de un minuto para que Finnick estuviese a su lado.

Todo lucía extraño, el paisaje nocturno de la calle iluminada por los postes de luz era algo nuevo observado de cerca; el ladrido de un perro y un auto arrancando se oían a lo lejos. Por primera serían libres, sin ninguna restricción. Un vaho blanco salía acorde a su respiración y el frío calaba en sus huesos, era de esperarse de inicios de Diciembre.

—E-está helando —dijo Cleo abrazándose a si misma intentando hallar calor. ¿Siempre fue la noche así de fría? Porque ésta parecía ganarle a las anteriores.

—Dame un segundo.

Escarbando entre las cosas del bolso, el del parche encontró una bufanda y un chaleco. Envolvió el primero al rededor de su cuello y el último se lo colocó sobre los hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña sonrojada por el frío. Las distintas sensaciones naciendo de ambos nunca antes las habían experimentado. A pesar de todo se sentía bien...

—¡USTEDES DOS!

Ese grito les hizo a ambos mirar hacia atrás, donde una abrigada mujer acompañada de un hombre alto los miraban con desdén.

—Oops…

—¡Tienen dos segundos para bajar o si no...!

Ambos menores se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. En un movimiento el chico saltó al vacío, incorporándose al segundo, seguido por Cleo quien fue atrapada por sus brazos abiertos. Y corrieron, perdiéndose en la noche, sin soltarse la mano. Eran libres, estaban cumpliendo el sueño que siempre tuvieron, nadie podía separarlos ahora.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó la niña sin detener sus pasos.

—Hay que encontrar dónde dormir —respondió con simpleza—. En los libros la gente vive incluso en las cajas, y no se ve mal —dijo con emoción en cada palabra—. Si somos buenos piratas ¡podemos conseguir lo que queramos aquí!

Todo lo que se oía por la ciudad nocturna eran un par de risas infantiles escandalosas, de dos niños escapando de un pasado que ningún daño podía hacerles ahora.

 **...**

Varios kilómetros más lejos, dos siluetas pasaban por una situación parecida, pero también muy diferente. Sus pasos hace un rato se habían hecho más lentos hasta que solo arrastraban los pies, levantando polvo por el camino de tierra. No se detenían en ningún momento; incluso la luna sobre ellos les parecía amenazante. Habían salido sin otra cosa que no fuera la ropa que llevaban encima, por lo que el frío era implacable sobre ellos. El castaño buscó la mirada del más alto, encontrando su cabeza baja, y unas lágrimas cayendo al suelo.

—... No llores.

Ante la orden, el pelimorado se limpió con la manga el rostro.

—N-no es fácil... —dijo, dándole una mirada rápida al otro—.T-te odio por estar tan tranquilo.

Lo pensó un segundo; no estaba tranquilo, estaba asustado. Tenía miedo del frío, de la noche, de los hombres que habían entrado a su casa; pero las lágrimas se negaban a fluir. Ni él lo entendía.

—Ha-hace frío —evadió la pregunta, cruzando los brazos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por dos razones obvias. Riley se contenía todo lo que podía para no quebrarse y seguir caminando, pero había dos palabras que le seguían dando vueltas por los labios.

—L-lo siento —dijo al fin, llamando la atención del de ojos azules—. Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo… n-no quería que esto pasara, pero…

Y ahí iba de nuevo. Freddy se sentía peor por él que por sí mismo, incluso peor que por su familia. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que a ellos no les había agarrado cariño, no como al chico a su lado. Sus labios empezaron a temblar.

—No te d-disculpes, no pasa nada —Ni para él sus palabras sonaban convincentes. Suspiró—. Bonnie, s-si tu estás bien no hay de qué preocuparse... Además, técnicamente… t-tú me salvaste ¿no?

Pasó un brazo por los hombros del contrario, el cual no se negó más que nada por el frío que hacía. Por lo menos se le ocurrió tomar esa sudadera antes de salir.

Sus palabras parecieron afectarle un poco. Sabía que gracias a él Freddy no estaba muerto, pero también era su culpa que ese peligro existiera. Al final el resultado fue nulo, él seguiría siendo el responsable de todo mirase por donde mirase.

—N-no me llames así ahora…

—Perdón.

Unos cinco pasos más adelante, cinco pasos más adentro por un camino que llevaba a quién sabe donde, cinco pasos más lejos de un lugar que de la nada había dejado de ser seguro y apacible. Nada se escuchaba de fondo, solo sus pies levantando tierra y un par de sollozos. Demasiado silencioso para el gusto de cualquiera, pero a ellos les era indiferente por la estática proveniente de su cabeza.

Por esa razón el estruendo de una explosión fue mil veces amplificado en sus oídos, generándoles un dolor agudo. Se giraron a la velocidad de un rayo, temblando aún más que antes al descubrir a qué se debía semejante ruido. La gran construcción a sus espaldas, antes siempre tan imponente como sombría, ahora se consumía en llamas que se propagaban con rapidez impresionante, arrasando con todo lo que había en su interior, y seguro que con todos también. Suerte que solo debían quedar cadáveres.

El más bajo de los niños calló de rodillas al suelo, y no tardó en hacerlo así también su amigo, asustado por la repentina ausencia en los ojos de Freddy. Éste sentía que alguien le llamaba a su lado, pero no lo sabía con certeza. Todo había terminado. Ya no quedaba vida en esa casa. No quedaba nada de qué sujetarse. Las lágrimas al fin se ganaron un lugar en sus mejillas, que no salieron para nada silenciosas, sino que de seguro el llanto del último Eigner de la ciudad se oyó incluso al interior del ardiente recinto. Ese fue el momento en que la realidad entró de sopetón en su cabeza y se instaló para no salir; era demasiado para un niño de siete años.

Tal vez no estaba todo perdido, quizá el cuerpo tembloroso bajo su brazo, el cual llamaba insistente su nombre y de cuyos ojos el llanto había vuelto a empezar, era lo único preciado que le quedaba en el planeta.

* * *

 **Esto quedó largo... pero es normal en mí alargar todo, así que bueno.**

Muchos deben estar pensando: ¿¡Pedofilia por qué!? Pues necesitaba una razón creíble para que un par de niños se escaparan así de un orfanato donde están calentitos y con comida y no vuelvan.

Persona x: Pero eso es mucho...

Yo: Bienvenido a la realidad, querido.

*Le pasa un pañuelo a todos* Sí, soy muy cruel, pero es solo el comienzo ¡las cosas se pondrán mejor luego! (tal vez) No me odien D: Les juro que igual me siento mal, pero así es como funciona mi cabeza. Los amo, escazos lectores.

No lo revisé más de un par de veces, así que tal vez se me pasaron algunos errores, en especial en la parte de Bonnie y Freddy. Perdonar ;-;

Eso es todo por hoy, en especial por que son como las 2AM y subirán a matarme en cualquier momento.

 **Jintan dice ¡aloha!~**


End file.
